The Alpha of Riverdale (The small, strong, and secret pack)
by Jaelin Alexandria
Summary: The Riverdale werewolf AU no one asked for. The result of reading too much werewolf stories. Basically, Betty comes from a long line of Alpha werewolves and is now Alpha of the secret Riverdale Pack. Her friends are unaware of the existence of werewolves. Will Betty tell them? If she does how will they react? (Has been adopted by BlownAway18)
1. Chapter 1

Shooting up into a sitting position, Betty found herself drenched in sweat as she tried to recall her nightmare. She moved over to her journal where she has a record of all of her dreams. She sat down at her desk and started to write about the newest. She hasn't told anyone about the journal. Not Veronica, not Archie, and not Jughead. Well, that's not true. Her parents and sister knew about the journal but probably forgot about it. What the public doesn't know won't hurt them, as long as the secret remains in control. You see, the Blossom's, by extension the Cooper's, and Smith's were pureblood werewolves. The Cooper's were the Alpha family, and when Alice married Hal, the Smith's were thrown into that family. Betty and Cheryl are the only teens who are aware of the pack's existence and they planned to keep it that way. Hal _was_ the Alpha of the Riverdale Pack, but then he was arrested for his acts as the Black Hood. Neither Alice nor Polly were able to take over the role as the main Alpha due to the fact that they have become too invested with the Farm. Thankfully, Betty was able to take over as the Alpha/Luna. When she had accepted the role, she had told them that she couldn't be there all the time, due to her responsibilities as the Serpent Queen, as a student, and much more.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We don't expect you to drop everything else. You do have a life outside of the pack. Since the pack is small, they don't need a constantly active Alpha. We want one but we understand. You don't have to be fully in charge until after your graduation," One of the elders had told her when she addressed her concerns to the council.

Betty pulled herself out of her thoughts as she finished her journal entry and looked at the clock. It was time for her to get ready for school. She grabbed a soft blue sweater and a pair of silver, high waisted, ripped jeans. The makeup she applied was as light as it usually was. She tightened her ponytail and slipped her feet into her calf-high leather boots before Betty left the room and made her way out to the Pembrooke dining room.

"Ah, Betty. Good morning," Hiram greeted. She nodded in response before taking her place next to Veronica. "How are you adjusting to the Pembrooke?" Hiram asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm adjusting. Slowly," Betty shrugged. She took a few bites of breakfast, but the nightmare she had just awoken from made her lose her appetite if that can happen.

"Are you okay, B?" Veronica asked, concerned.

"I just don't have an appetite," Betty answered her worried friend. Veronica nodded, still concerned, but let it slide. They finished quickly and left to walk to school together. The fresh morning air felt good on Betty's face. After walking for a good ten minutes, they made it to Riverdale High. They walked in and went to put their things in their lockers before heading to the lounge area. Jughead, Archie, Reggie, Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Sweetpea, Fangs, and Josie in their spots. Betty went and sat down next to her boyfriend before kissing his cheek. He smiled at her lovingly before returning to the conversation he was having with Sweetpea, Fangs, and Archie.

"_Betty, your mate is next to us. Mark him!"_ Betty heard her wolf cry out to her.

"_Be patient, Elisse. He still doesn't know that werewolves exist. Let alone that _I _am one,"_ Betty responded quickly. She heard her wolf groan before going away.

"So Betty, how was your night?" Jughead asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It was fine," Betty answered, looking at her hands.

"Fine? Just fine? It wasn't amazing and you feel so much more awake?" He teased, earning a small smile from her.

"It would have been that if I didn't have a nightmare last night," She claimed. Jughead's expression earned a concerned look in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. Betty nodded, but Jughead didn't seem to fall for it because he raised his eyebrow in accusation and concern.

"What was your nightmare about?" Veronica asked, overhearing the conversation. Thankfully Betty didn't have to answer as the bell for first period rang. Jughead got up and offered her his hand. He then pulled her up off the couch and they walked to their first class together.


	2. Chapter 2

By lunchtime, Betty was grateful that no one remembered she had had a nightmare. She was able to enjoy the first half of lunch when her nose caught something. Trying to not make it obvious, Betty smelled the air and messaged Cheryl, who was on her way to the table. The redhead messaged back saying she could smell it too. Suddenly Principal Weatherbee's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"All students get inside the school, this is not a drill. Wolves are on campus. I repeat, this is not a drill," He announced. Everyone started panicking and running inside to empty classrooms. Jughead made sure to keep a grip on Betty's hand the entire time. She whipped out her phone to see that Cheryl sent her a message confirming her thoughts. rogues. Betty looked at her hand in Jughead's and tried to figure out a way to get out of it without seeming like it was on purpose. She looked around and noticed a few serpents who would try and keep her away from the wolves and sighed. Looks like she can't get there without a really good excuse.

"_Now could work to tell them that you're a werewolf,"_ Elisse told her.

"_In the middle of a crisis? Yeah, that's a great idea," _Betty responded sarcastically, earning herself a growl, before adding, "_I'll contact the Delta."_ She focused on the mind link reached the Delta.

"_Alpha! What is it?"_

"_rogues at my school. I need you to at least get them away from here enough so they aren't a threat to student safety. That way my mate and his gang will be able to let me out of their sight enough for me to go shift, battle the rogues, and make it back in time for class,"_ Betty answered.

"_On it!"_ then the mind link disconnected. She quickly let Cheryl know before Jughead pulled her into the Blue and Gold. Everything outside in the halls went silent. Deadly silent. Then they heard the sounds of paws on the flood. Jughead pulled Betty deeper into the office and sat down in the farthest corner, and pulled his girlfriend into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, Jughead pulled her close to his chest. Betty's heart was pounding, and she could hear his doing the same. They waited in silence, listening to the paw prints echoing in the hall. They could see the shadow of wolf paws under the door and Jughead pulled Betty even closer to him if that was possible. Then the shadow disappeared, and a moment later, it sounded like it was ramming itself into the door, trying to knock it down. Jughead silently untangled himself from Betty and grabbed the closest thing he had that could be considered a weapon, a pocket knife that he happened to have on his person.

"Jug?" Betty whispered. He turned to her with a finger to his mouth, signaling for her to be silent.

"_Delta James get here now, a rogue is at the door my Mate and I are trapped in!"_ Suddenly the door burst open and a mean looking wolf was at the doorway, getting ready to pounce when another wolf knocked him out of the way. Jughead's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aren't they in the same pack?" He whispered to her.

"No. The one who was about to kill us was a rogue," Betty claimed, saying little more than she should have on accident. Her eyes widening in realization. Jughead furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously, but before she could come up with a lie, her wolf growled at her.

"_Tell him! SHOW HIM! It is time and you know it. You can no longer delay the inevitable,"_ Elisse claimed.

"Jug I-" Before she could say anything her eyes caught those of another rogue and widened. Jughead turned around and raised the knife again. The wolf jumped right over him and onto Betty.

"BETTY!" Jughead shouted. In response, the blonde growled, her eyes changed that those of her wolve's, which were bright forest green, and she started to shift. Right infront of Jughead. Once Betty was fully wolf, she kicked the rogue off of her and bounced onto all fours and growled at the intruder. She lunged toward the wolf and started to battle him. Snapping. Clawing. Trying to get the upper hand. Jughead could only helplessly watch as his beloved was battling. He looked down at the knife in his hand and then back at the two wolves. He came up with a quick plan in his head.

"Betty!" He called. She looked at him as he raised his arms to throw the blade. As it left his grip, Betty quickly dodged as the knife lodged itself in the rogue's head. Betty sat there, panting.

"Betts?" She snapped her gaze toward Jughead, and as soon as she did, she regretted it. His eyes were laced with fear and love, which confused her greatly, but it was there. Of her, she doesn't know, but it still made her whimper sadly. Jughead walked over to Betty, slowly. When he reached her he kneeled down and put a hand out infront of him in an effort to pull a truce. Betty crawled over slowly and pressed her nose to his hand, making him smile and her yip happily. She then began to shift back into her human form. Jughead moved his hand to her cheek and she smiled sadly at him. Betty then moved away to go grab the extra clothes that she stashed in the Blue and Gold and got dressed.

"Betty?" She turned around to face Jughead.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not dreaming, right?" He asked. Betty snorted before speaking.

"You're not, Jug. We were attacked by a rogue wolf, and I am a werewolf. And based off of what I saw in your eyes earlier, you're afraid of me."

"What? What makes you think that?" Jughead asked confused.

"Because I'm a monster!" Betty exclaimed. The boy in front of her sighed before moving to place his hands on her cheeks, in order to keep her eyes locked on his.

"Betts, you are not a monster. Sure, you're a werewolf, and I'm a little pissed that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm not afraid of you. I was afraid _for_ you. I didn't want you to get hurt, and I definitely didn't want to see that," Jughead claimed. Betty stared into his eyes and saw only love and certainty reflecting back.

"There's more," She stated. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not just a werewolf. I'm the alpha. And uh, your my mate," Betty said, her wolf jumping with joy.

"Alpha? Like head wolf?" Jughead asked. She nodded. "Okay. And what is a mate?"

"It's basically a shortened term for a soulmate. And your mine," She explained. Jughead smiled happily.

"So we're soulmates? For real?" He asked. Betty nodded and he kissed her passionately. Jughead pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. Betty pulled away, despite her wolf's protests, and gave him a tight hug.

"The threat of the wolves have left the premise. Still, be careful on your way home though," Principal Weatherbee announced over the loudspeaker, shocking Jughead and Betty from their moment.

"I need to go deal with the rogues," Betty sighed.

"Now? Don't you have an entire pack to do that?" Jughead asked.

"I mean, I guess I can ask Delta James to take one to the cell in the pack house," She responded after a moment before her eyes glazed over as she communicated with the Delta. Then her eyes focused again.

"You okay Betts?"

"Yeah, I just used the mind link to tell him. He will put a rogue in the pack house cell so I can interrogate them," Betty answered. Jughead nodded and they left to whichever class they had to report to next.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Betty walked out to the parking lot and waited for Jughead by his bike.

"Hey, cousin!" The blonde looked over to see Cheryl walking over.

"Hey."

"Don't we have to go to the pack house and talk to that rogue?" She asked.

"Yeah. I finally told Jughead so he is going to drive me there and come with us," Betty answered. Cheryl's eyes widened.

"You told him? Finally!" The redhead exclaimed. Betty just giggled. Jughead then emerged from the school and had walked over to them.

"Hey girls. Betty, you ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"See you at the pack house hobo and bride of hobo," Cheryl said before she walked off into the woods.

"She knows?" Jughead asked.

"Well, she is the beta wolf, so," Betty answered.

"Oh, she is also a werewolf, got it." They climbed onto his motorcycle and sped off, Jughead going whichever way Betty pointed, toward the pack house. After 20 minutes, they were climbing off the bike at the huge building.

"How have I never noticed this place before?" He asked her.

"I don't know. It's funny how easily we hide despite our obvious existence," Betty stated before walking up to the door and let herself in. Jug was quick to follow her.

"Alpha Betty, the rogue is in the cells downstairs with the Beta, waiting for you to begin the questioning," Delta James told her. She nodded and turned to her boyfriend.

"You can wait up here if you want. Sometimes I can get pretty Dark Betty when it comes to these interrogations," Betty offered but he shook his head.

"You said we're mates, right?" She nodded and he continued. "Then I want to be down there with you," Jughead claimed. She smiled up at him which he returned before pecking her lips. Betty took his hand and lead him down to the cells. They both followed the Delta through the hallway between empty cells before they stopped outside a window. Inside were Cheryl and a rogue wolf.

"Stay here, both of you," Betty ordered, looking at the two men, before entering the room. Jughead and James moved to the window to watch. Betty and Cheryl conversed quietly before the redhead left the room.

"Hello, rogue," Betty greeted, taking a seat.

"Hello, girl. Why are you here and not the Alpha?" He asked.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" She asked smirking, "I _am_ the Alpha. I may be a girl, but the previous Alpha, my father, didn't produce any boys, and I was the fittest for the role after my father, the previous Alpha, was sent to jail. Now my question. What's your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name?"

"You're not going to ask me what I was doing on your territory?" The rogue asked.

"Not yet. Again, what's your name?"

"Bruce," He finally answered, leaning back as far as he could. Betty quickly wrote down that answer.

"Okay then, Bruce. Ask me a question,"

"Uh, okay? You're the Alpha here, and I'm a rogue on your territory. Normally Alpha's kill rogues. Why are you being nice?"

"What did you hope to find in the Riverdale High School?" Betty asked instead.

"The boss said to. He was looking for something, I don't know what though. But can I ask you again, why are you being nice to me?" Bruce asked.

"I'm being nice because I know most rogues that wander onto this territory are under orders of another rogue and aren't here willingly. I try to see the best in all rogues unless they do give me a reason to not be so nice to them," Betty answered, slightly threatening the rogue in front of her. He gulped.

"Well, I hope to not get on your bad side," he claimed.

"I would hope not. I offer every rogue I meet a chance to join our pack because of how small it is, and I am now offering a place in this pack to you." Bruce took a few minutes to think about it.

"You wouldn't make me an omega, would you?" He asked.

"No. We don't have omegas here. Usually, we make rogues hunters and warriors," Betty answered truthfully. After another couple minutes of Bruce thinking over the offer, he came to a decision.

"Okay. I'll be in your pack," He agreed. Betty smiled. "The last question, is this why your cells are always empty down here?" Laughing she nodded.

"We're a peaceful pack. We don't really believe in long imprisonment," Betty explained. Then adding as an afterthought, "Unless it's for something really terrible that it's unforgiven."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be briefed on the ways of our pack and it's history, past and recent, by the Beta and Delta, who are both outside this room. I have too many emotional strings to it all," Betty claimed before unlocking the cuffs holding Bruce to the table, then she left the room. She nodded to Cheryl and James before walking over to Jughead, who wrapped her into a tight hug. Together, the Alpha of Riverdale and her Serpent King walked out to his bike and rode off to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

When Betty entered the pembrooke, she was greeted by Veronica, who gave her a huge hug.

"What's this for?" The blonde asked.

"I just learned that you and Jughead were attacked by a wolf! I need the full story before I believe any of the rumors, like you turning into a wolf or something like that," Veronica claimed, pulling away. Betty's eyes widened.

"What? Who thinks I turned into a wolf? There is no way that is even possible," She stated.

"I know right! Tell me your side of the story," the blacknette begged. Betty sighed.

"Okay, so a wolf broke into the Blue and Gold where Jughead and I were hiding. The wolf decided to pounce onto me. Fortunately, Jughead happened to have a knife on hand and he stabbed the wolf before it could hurt me. He saved my life," Betty explained. Tired, the blonde excused herself before running to her temporary room and locking the door. After taking a deep, calming breath, Betty sent Jughead a text, the story she just told Veronica so that they were on the same page with the same story. He was okay with that story because it was mostly true, just keeping the secret the size of a wolf from everyone around us. Betty showered before changing into her pajamas, brushing her teeth, then her hair, all before going to bed. She didn't eat dinner because she was still hyped on adrenaline, or that's what she told Veronica and her parents. The truth was she and Jughead ate at Pop's before returning to their respective homes. When Betty fell asleep, she fell into the same nightmare she had had the night before.

_Nightmare ~_

_Betty was standing on the bridge over the Sweetwater River, leaning on the railing that kept her from falling into the water below. She looked out at the flowing water and sighed._

"_What was that about?" Betty turned around to find Jughead behind her._

"_Oh, nothing," She claimed, but apparently Jughead didn't like that answer._

"_Why are you lying to me?" He asked._

__"_What?"_

"_Why are you lying to everyone? You're a liar!" Jughead exclaimed. Tears pooled in Betty's eyes._

__"_You're a werewolf, a monster!" Betty then noticed Veronica behind him._

"_As the daughter of a serial killing monster, it's only right you are one on the outside. Are you going to attack my father like your's did?" Archie asked, coming up to them from behind the others. One by one, everyone Betty knew stepped forward say hateful things about her._

__"_You don't deserve to be alpha. You're not worthy of such a title," Cheryl added. By now, the tears in Betty's eyes started running down her cheeks, which when people saw, they only added to their tauntings._

"_Oh look she's crying!" Ethyl claimed, making them all laugh. Betty blinked as more tears fell from her eyes, and looked at the water below. She climbed onto the railing._

"_Betty what are you doing? Jughead asked._

"_Joining Jason in the river." And she jumped._

_End of nightmare ~_

Betty startled awake and groaned. She got up and threw some clothes on and decided to go for a run. She kept running until she made it to the river where her nightmare takes place. She sat down and begged and begged. Crying. Hoping that her nightmare was just that. A nightmare.

"_You're a werewolf, a monster!"_ That line hurt the most. Betty wiped tears from her eyes as she heard feet on the leaves behind her. She turned to see Jughead emerging from the woods.

"Hey, you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great," Betty claimed.

"Sure you are," He said as he took a seat next to her and pulled her into his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's unimportant."

"Hey, if it's making you cry then it's more than important," Jughead stated, wiping the tears from her eyes. Betty looked up at him and nodded before telling him her nightmare. Every little detail. From the time of day and place to the words being said to her jumping from the bridge to her demise. In the end, he pulled her into a tight hug, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Betty's cheeks were wet again from her tears. Jughead reached to wipe the tears on her face again, as she did the same to his.

"You know you are not a monster. I watched you deal with a rogue last night, you definitely deserve the title of alpha," Jughead claimed, pulling Betty into a quick kiss.

"Is this our relationship? Me falling apart all the time, only for you to put me back together," the blonde jokingly asked. Jughead snorted before kissing her again.

"How did you know where I was?" Betty asked after they pulled away.

"Veronica called, worried when you weren't in your bed. As for finding your location, I think it might have something to do with us being mates like you said. I've always had a knack for finding you, even when we were younger," Jughead explained. She nodded.

"Sounds like the mate bond," Betty claimed. He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead in an attempt to comfort her.

"Can you tell me more about that? How does it work with one of us being human?" Jughead asked.

"Well, mates are supposed to mark each other, to show that they have been mated. A mark is not like a hickey. It becomes an image that represents both mates and it's permanent. It's the only sort of tattoo my mother will allow me to receive. I've heard it's painful at first, then pleasurable," Betty explained.

"So sort of like…"Jughead trailed off for emphasize. When Betty caught his meaning she smacked him playfully and he laughed.

"No! You dirty minded weirdo," She teased. He smiled brightly at her. "There is so much more to the mate bond but if you won't listen, then goodbye!" Betty got up and started walking.

"Hey!" Jughead called, rushing to get up and run after her. When he did catch up to her, he lifted her by the waist, earning himself a squeal from her, and twirled her around as they laughed. Bety pulled his face into another deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Heads up, I seriously haven't seen Season 3 yet. I only know a few things but I didn't want to spoil it all for me. This weekend will be when I finally get to watch it all. I got into the show halfway through the 3rd season, and earliest episode for the season available to me was the fourth one, hence why I am still so behind. So if any of this is inaccurate, that's why. Like if Betty is no longer with Veronica or what happened.**


	5. Chapter 5: Not a chapter Delete Notice

Well, this story is a bust, it has the least amount of followers/favorites. I will not delete it if someone wants to adopt it and make it their own. This a message to warn you readers that I am deleting this story, unless someone wants to adopt the story before June 6, 2019.


	6. Chapter 6: Adoption Notice

BlownAway18 has adopted this story. So go check out their account to finish reading The Alpha of Riverdale.


End file.
